Silver Flames
by EnvyWrath
Summary: He didn't know how it happened, all he knew was... It was happening.. Axel... Was raping him.


"Why am I doing this..?"

Riku was not impressed. He had been forced into a French maid's outfit, minus underwear, and had been forced to pose in front of _Axel_ of all people.

"Alright, now turn around."

Axel was sitting upon a bed covered in silk sheets, smirking away at the silveret before him. The teenage boy let out a rather loud huff before turning around, his bare backside just barely visible from under the skirt. Axel stood then and moved to the younger male, quickly wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him back against his body. Riku did not like this.

"Let me go!"

Riku fought against Axel's hold, pushing against his arm and aiming to elbow him in the side. Until Axel's other hand found a very sensitive place. His unclothed member.

"N-Nngh.. Let.. Let go.."

Riku gasped and groaned as Axel pumped him quickly, his attempts to get away weaker and slower. Axel took advantage of this and pulled him back into his lap as he sat upon the bed.

"Let me go.. You bastard..!"

Riku tried to get up, get away from Axel and that swift hand of his but to no avail. Axel pulled him back down and squeezed him hard, making the silveret shudder and groan loudly.

"Nope, you're gonna stay until I'm done with you, Riku."

Axel grinned as Riku began to respond in a way he wanted. The silveret leaning back against him and panting faintly as his face turned a brilliant shade of red. Satisfied, he quickly flipped them, Riku face down on the bed with Axel towering over him.

"Your ass is a virgin isn't it~?"

Axel hummed, his nimble fingers moving between the bare cheeks of Riku's rear end and poking at his entrance. This caused Riku to growl and begin to turn around towards Axel.

"Don't touch me th—"

Riku was cut off by Axel shoving his head down into the sheets. The sound of a zipper caused him to freeze, Axel wouldn't…

"G-Gaaahh!"

Axel did… He took out his hardened length and quickly slammed it into Riku's virgin entrance. His entire body shuddering and tensing at the intrusion.

"So.. Tight.."

Axel groaned, pushing fully inside of the younger male, pausing for a moment to get over the tightness around his length.

"Take it out! T-Take it out!"

Riku squirmed, desperate to get away, but Axel held him by the shoulders and began to thrust in and out of him harshly, stretching the teen wide open around him. Riku screamed into the sheets beneath him, the feeling of being taken hurt both his body, and his pride. Axel's member pounding into his rear, forcing its way in… It felt like he was being torn open, like he'd just rip any moment… Until Axel hit a certain spot.

"A-Ah! Th-.. There.."

Riku felt dirty, tainted worse than the Darkness had ever tainted him. He was crying out for Axel to keep going.. But why? It felt good.. In a way, to be the one on the bottom.. Though, he also hated every moment of it.

"You're such a whore, Riku~. I wonder what Sora would say if he saw you now."

Axel knew he was hitting a sore spot there, but he just kept going, pounding into the teen's ass viciously, making him writhe and groan.

"D-Don't bring Sora into this you bastard!"

Riku was mad now; he just wanted to beat the hell out of Axel for even mentioning Sora. But, alas, he was in no position to do anything.. Literally..

"I already did.. Damn, you stay tighter a lot longer than Sora does; he loosens right up after a couple m-minutes."

Axel felt Riku tense beneath him. For an extra pre-caution, he leaned forward and held both of the teen's shoulders down.

"What did you do to Sora!?"

Riku fought against Axel harder, though he couldn't do much on his belly…

"Same thing I'm doing to you… And more~"

Axel grinned and continued his merciless fucking of Riku's ass as the teen groaned beneath him.

"S-Sora.."

Riku bit his lower lip, tears stinging at his eyes. He felt so dirty, so useless… Sora had been taken by this man… And where had he been? Not there to help him, that's where… He felt downright filthy as Axel pounded into that little sweet spot he had always hit inside of Sora to make him wriggle and mewl his name… Now he was doing it.. For the wrong person..

"A-Axel.. G-Ghnn.."

Riku felt the tears fall from his eyes and down his reddened cheeks.

"Still not loosening, I like your ass."

Axel laughed, forcing himself into Riku once more before releasing inside of him. Filling his ass with hot seed before pulling out and cleaning himself off, letting Riku's rump fall.

"B-Bastard.."

Riku growled and attempted to move. But the pain in his lower half stopped him. He winced and laid there, useless…

"I almost forgot."

Axel came back and towered over Riku again, raising his rear and reaching around. Axel's skilled hand again grabbed Riku's member and began to pump him furiously. Riku moaning and gasping into the air.

"Y-You b-bastard!"

Riku yelled, his own seed oozing from his member then before Axel released him and let him fall again.

"Hmm.. Sora's climax was much cuter then yours."

Axel shrugged and made for the door, but a rustle of movement stopped him.

"Where is he…"

Riku had managed to get up, leaning against the bedside table for support.

"Oh, he's in your room, though, I don't think you'd want to see him yet~"

Axel flashed a grin at Riku before leaving.

Riku panicked what had he done to Sora?! As quick as he could, Riku found his clothes and got dressed before making his way out the door and towards his room.

"Sora!"

Riku called, pushing open the door quickly. There laid Sora, out cold on his belly, scratches littering his lower half, bruises along his shoulders and neck.

"S-Sora.."

Riku moved to the brunet, sitting on the bed with a slight wince from pain. He ignored it and pulled the brunet into his lap.

"N-Nnn.."

Sora whimpered, the movement hurting him somewhat. Riku began to whimper himself, holding the younger close.

"I couldn't do anything… I'm sorry Sora.."

"It's okay… Riku…"

Sora opened his eyes and looked to Riku, the slightest of smiles on his face.

"Don't feel bad Riku… I know… What he did… He told me he'd do it.. And I couldn't stop him…"

Sora nuzzled the older weakly, his sky blues quickly closing.

"I'll get him Sora… I will…"

"Mm.. Let's.. Just rest for now…"

Riku laid back, Sora on top of him as he pulled a blanket over them both. He waited until he knew Sora was asleep before stroking his hair.

"I will get him for this…"


End file.
